


Mission

by ownedbyacat



Series: Glimpses and Misfits [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ownedbyacat/pseuds/ownedbyacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kensei hadn't expected to miss Shuuhei the way he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission

Kensei was inclined to ignore the doorbell.  He wasn't expecting anyone. Besides, he had already spoken to Lisa that morning and knew that Shūhei was alive.  Lisa was good about passing on news promptly, but these small nuggets of reassurance couldn't fill the void in Kensei's heart.

Nothing could, least of all the knowledge that Shūhei taking that undercover assignment hadn't been a snap decision. Neither had it been Shūhei's decision alone. They'd talked about it, they'd planned and discussed and agreed.  They both thought they knew what they were doing. But Kensei hadn't expected to miss Shūhei the way he did.  Like an eye, or an arm, or a warm blanket at night.

Nor had he expected Shūhei to be away for both their birthdays and their first anniversary.

Kensei rose with a sigh when the doorbell continued to annoy him. He wanted peace and quiet and the opportunity to mope, and whoever was determined to bother him better had a damn good reason.

"Shūhei?" The figure on the doorstep was a dead ringer for his lover. And Kensei could do little more than stare at the face he'd only seen in photographs and his dreams for far too long. "Did you lose your keys?"

Shūhei shuffled his feet and didn't look up. "I didn't want to presume," he mumbled eventually. "It's been three months, Kensei.  All sorts of stuff could have happened."

The exhaustion in Shūhei's voice stopped Kensei's anger before it had time to gather strength. It was so like Shūhei to doubt. He took in the tired droop to the younger man's shoulders, the dark shadows under the eucalyptus eyes and held out a hand. "Could have, but didn't," he said softly, guiding Shūhei inside and closing the door against the world outside. "I was sitting here celebrating our anniversary. I even got your favourite single malt."

"Islay?" Shūhei's tone was dry. "Mind if I have one?"


End file.
